dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Lowdown
} |name = The Lowdown |act = 2 |image = Undercuts_Gang.png |px = 250px |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |caption = |start = Docks (night) |end = The Hanged Man (night) |prereqs = |location = Run-Down Alley |rewards = 3 and 700 XP. |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Lowdown is an Act 2 Gangs side quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition The Undercuts are trying to take over the Docks at night. Killing the majority of them will reveal the location of their hideout and leader. Walkthrough Enter the Run Down Alley and defeat the gang and its leader "Kanky" Hammertoe. Afterwards, return to The Hanged Man at night and speak to A Friend for a reward. Strategy The Undercut Thrifters are Carta dwarves by another name, meaning they resist no elements and are especially weak to the cold element. Keep this in mind as you mop the Docks with their remains. The final battle takes place in a "Lowtown alley" map much like Blackpowder Courtesy, Prime Suspect, and Hometown Breed. As an Elite-ranked Assassin, "Kanky" should be the first target, hitting him with a combination of stun and knockdown attacks and heavy damage-dealing abilities. While the mace and shield-wielding Thrifters can be lured around the alleys and attacked at range, it is easier to find a place out of sight to bunker down and thin their numbers piece by piece, hopefully dropping out of combat halfway through to heal. The lower right corner of the map will work nicely for this purpose. Another Elite Assassin joins at a later point, so dispatch him with similar tactics. With this strategy in mind, the rest of the fight is a simple matter of outlasting the enemy and flanking their frontal defenses. Result Hawke can now walk around the Docks at night without being ambushed by thugs. Rewards * Random loot (from the various fights) * 2 and 500 XP (quest completion) Notes * A Friend only appears at night, in the back room of The Hanged Man. She will continue to give out rewards each time the player clears out a band of thugs in the subsequent side quests. * Like all nighttime gang quests, several waves of enemies will not appear unless you change area and come back. Also like all other such quests, the hideout location will be revealed even if 1-2 groups of gang members have not been cleared (so as not to be rendered impossible to complete if another quest NPC is currently blocking a group from spawning in a specific location). * This quest awards more gold and experience than other similar quests. *This quest contains two references to Dragon Age: Origins. One is that the name of the gang, Undercut Thrifters is a play on the Crosscut Drifters and the second is that the leader's name, Kanky, is the same name as one of the box owners in the Jammer's Stash quest. Bugs * Some enemies from a group may not spawn unless the player moves over a certain spot on the ground. Being thorough in exploring the immediate area of a fight may be required to get all enemies to spawn properly. **Most notable among these are the group of Undercut Thrifters who spawn in the Warehouse District (eastern map marker). One of the enemies will not spawn until the player approaches the southern end of the pier (down the stairs to the water) the map marker rests upon. * The player may have to move around the hideout and all its small side areas repeatedly to get all of the enemies to appear. * It may not be possible to obtain this quest without accepting Isabela's quest To Catch a Thief * It may be possible that you have to finish To Catch a Thief first and then return to the Docks at night to find the remaining 2 groups you need. See also * Hometown Breed * Ladies' Lights Out Gallery Kanky Hammertoe.png|The Rogue, Kanky Hammertoe. Category:Dragon Age II side quests